


Brother-to-Brother Relationship Exhibition

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chastity Device, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Not as titillating as these tags will make it seem unfortunately, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Watersports, yea think that's it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: Isn't it nice when friends and family and even fans support a wholesome, loving relationship between brothers?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Brother-to-Brother Relationship Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> No apologies, only an explanation. I've had this in my draft List for awhile: "Everyone knows that Hop and Leon are fucking and they fully support their relationship. And sometimes join in." and then I felt like writing it, and now here it is. Unfortunately no one actually joins in, but they do watch. This is more of a comedic(???) work than a sexy one I'd say, and has 0 emotional impressions. Also as a warning, Every gym leaders sees them fuk. Yes, even Allister and Bea. so if stuff like that bothers you, this is not something to read. Everything is also fragmented and not exactly complete.

Leon kissed Hop on the cheek as they stepped onto the train. It was surprisingly empty in the car, and Hop grabbed Leon's hand and ran over to a booth near the end of it. As soon as Leon sat down, Hop plopped down into his older brother's lap and began kissing him on the lips. 

"Mmm, I missed you too," Leon mumbled when they broke apart. He placed a hand between Hop's legs and smiled when he bucked up into the touch. "Guess I should probably get this off you, right?"

"Please," he begged, practically humping Leon's hand. "It was mean to put it on and then go away for so long," he pouted. Leon hummed in agreement as he reached under his shirt. 

"Sorry, but as an older brother I reserve the right to be concerned about my little brother's addiction to getting off. Besides, it was only three days." Hop's face burned as he shamelessly moved his hips, drool leaking down his chin. His eyes were growing fuzzy with lust. "Here you go," he said as he unclipped the necklace and held it out for Hop. He took it in a trembling hand and placed the necklace chain between his teeth so he could use both hands to unzip his pants. Leon watched him fumble with a smile. Finally he managed to pull it down and he squirmed so that he could get his shorts all the way off, discarding them on the floor without a thought. His briefs, soaked with precum, were shimmied down next in a hurry, and then Hop was finally able to start trying to fit the key against the heart-shaped lock on the small plastic cage encasing his dick. His hands were shaking even more now with excitement and arousal, and Leon licked at the shell of his ear to pull a moan out of him.

It was even more mean to make Hop undo the lock himself, but Hop  _ liked _ mean. Leon liked it too, and wondering about how his little brother would pay him back for this had him grinding his hard cock up against his little brother's ass. 

".... _ Oh my god!  _ Leon?!" There was a shocked voice to the left, and Leon was broken out of his reverie. He glanced up into the awestruck face of a fan, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't believe I'm meeting the champion of Galar! Is that your little brother? He's so cute!"

Hop froze, face flushing darkly as her eyes fell between his legs. He shoved a hand between them in an attempt to salvage the shreds of his modesty. 

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I can't do the pose right now with him on me," Leon said as he gestured towards his half-naked little brother in his lap. 

She giggled. "So, could I like, get a selfie with you?" She asked, fluttering her eyes at him. "And with him, if it's okay?"

"Leonnn," Hop whined, desperation clear in his voice. Leon rubbed his thigh assuringly, nodding up at her.

"Sorry, Hop. You know I can't say no to a fan." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and gently tapped it to wake the rotom inside up, then crouched down a bit to fit into frame with Leon and Hop. "Smile," Leon said through a beaming grin, and Hop tried to put a wobbly smile in place as the shutter clicked. 

"Thank you so much! Now I'll let you and your little brother go back to your  _ champion time _ . Sorry for interrupting!" Before they could respond, she turned away and was walking up the aisle.

* * *

Hop moaned as Leon thrust into him. The bed that accommodated his own weight without complain seemed to move and whine as much as Hop did with every movement Leon made. 

“Ahhh, harder Lee harder, more, I'm almost there—” 

“Leon! Hop!” Their mum burst into the room. Both of them turned to look at her, Leon stopping mid-thrust with a sheepish expression. “What are you two  _ doing _ ?”

“Um, Mum, we were just—” Hop’s words trailed off as he squirmed, rolling his hips up in an attempt to make Leon move inside him. He wouldn't look at their mom at all, hazy golden eyes focused only on his older brother. “Just wanted to welcome Lee home,” he moaned. 

“I can't believe you two, doing this while I'm in the house!” she crossed her arms over her chest. “I  _ told  _ you, Hop’s bed is too little for this and you'll break it! If you're going to do all this, do it in Leon's bed!” Hop whined with impatience and reached up, tugging gently at a lock of Leon's hair as he squirmed under him. 

“Sorry mum, I—ngh, Hop stop it—I promise we'll remember from now on, right Hop?”

Hop let out a slutty moan as he came all over his stomach, not paying attention. His hole spasmed around Lon, squeezing down on him. that was the final straw for him, and his fingers pressed into Hop's hips as he pulled his cock all the way out and slammed back into him. Hop howled, legs locking around Leon's waist as his body bounced with every fast thrust. Tears leaked from his eyes and he babbled his older brother’s name incoherently until Leon leaned down and sealed their lips together in a kiss. Drool leaked from their sealed together mouths, wet sounds filling the air. Hop suddenly broke the kiss and arched his back, panting incoherently. 

“I'm gonna, Lee, I'm gonna peeee—mmmpphh—” Leon pressed their lips together again, and Hop happily accepted the messier kiss. His body trembled as he began to piss, the fluid soaking his chest and stomach. Leon just kept thrusting into him through it. He moved a hand from Hop's hips to trail it over his piss covered stomach, coating his fingers in it. Breaking the kiss for a second, he slid the fingers into Hop's mouth and made him lick and suck his own piss off them before going back to kissing him.

“You two are going to clean that,” their mum sighed as she closed the door. Leon slammed into Hop's body one last time, then wrapped his arms around him as he filled his little brother with his cum.

* * *

“Leon, my boy, is it really..... _ necessary _ for you to do that right now?” Chairman Rose sent a look at the champion. His eyes lingered on his flushed face for a moment, and then drifted to the person behind him. Hop had tried to muffle his voice by biting his lip, but moans leaked out of his mouth regardless as he fucked his big brother. Leon was grateful the table was bolted to the ground and sturdy, otherwise it would have been shaking with every thrust.

“W-Well, you see,” Leon panted out as Hop snapped his hips forward and hit somewhere good inside him, “I pr-promised Hop we'd spend some time together.” He let his heated face drop into his folded arms as he finished talking, another lewd sound falling out of his mouth. Usually he wouldn't mind being seen like this, but it was as humiliating as it was exhilarating to be fucked by his little brother in front of all the other gym leaders. Every single person was looking at him—aside from Allister, whose eyes a beet-red Bea had covered with her hands. He supposed he couldn't blame them, though. 

Given the choice between paying attention to Rose's presentation of the new.....something system he planned on rolling out or watching the champion of galar get fucked silly by his little brother (his cock gave a little twitch at that, precum dripping to the floor obscenely), it was easy to see the obvious choice.

“Hey, don't fall asleep. Pay attention to the presentation,” Nessa said to his left, tugging his hair. There was a teasing tone in her voice and Leon lifted his head to stare up at the presentation screen hazily. His eyes widened at the video blown up to wall-size in surprisingly high quality on it: him and Hop, but from the point of view of Raihan's rotom. It was hovering on the other side of the room. For a moment, Leon pitied it, but then remembered that it  _ did _ belong to Raihan. And he was much more fascinated with Hop, who he could finally see. He was moaning openly, and the rotom flew around their to track their faces as they both turned to look at the screen. The side angle was even more lewd, showing how Leon's ass accepted Hop's cock as he pushed into him again and again, showed how hard and dripping and flushed Leon's own cock was as they watched the screen. Hop stared at the screen with wide eyes, enthralled, but Leon glanced around the room at the other leaders. Bea had given up on shielding allister’s eyes, but his mask was crooked from her attempts and Leon could see just how red his cheeks were too. Opal watched with amusement, a little smile on her lips. Gordie scooted closer to his mother unconsciously, leaning his head on her shoulder as she slipped a hand under the table. She noticed Leon looking at her and smiled right at him, the heat in her gaze sending heat straight to Leon's core. Piers’s lips were twisted down into a scowl, but his face was similarly red and his eyes avidly tracked the screen. Kabu's expression was neutral, but his posture was even stiffer than it normally was and his cheeks were flushed. Rose and Raihan weren't paying any attention to the screen, smiles on both their faces as they looked at Leon. Rose's was subdued, a simple lifting at the corners of his mouth, but Raihan's was wide, predatory, hungry. Nessa was paying attention to the screen again, engrossed in watching Hop fuck him. Leon let out another moan as his eyes also returned to the screen, moving his hips to meet Hop's thrusts. Hop moaned, fumbling to reach around Leon and clumsily jerk him off. Both of them came fast, too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors this was posted straight from my phone I have looked into the abyss and it looks back  
> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
